Luan Loud
On-Screen Appearance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Puns Luan will tell one of her trademark puns. Depending on how intelligent the opponent is, two things will happen. Opponents with a low intelligence will be distracted and will laugh. Opponents with a high intelligence will cringe and damage themselves. Opponents with average intelligence will vary. Side Special - Embarrasing Video Luan will get out her trusty video camera and start recording. Similar to J. Jonah Jameson's Hire move, Luan will capture any moment during a play-through. She will laugh at what she finds, which will cause her to regain health. There are different results depending on the situation. * An opponent tripping - %5 * An opponent taunting - %10 * An opponent fighting another opponent - %15 * An opponent getting K.O'd by falling - %30 * An opponent getting K.O'd by getting attacked - %50 * An opponent failing there final smash - All damage Up Special - Glow-eos Luan will bite down on a "glow-eo" causing her to glow. In this state, Luan has a small radiation, causing any opponent she gets close to to slowly get their health drained. Also during this state, Luan's stats are temporarily doubled and she can jump higher, which is how you can use this move as a recovery. Down Special - Pranks-A-Lot Getting out some "prank gear", Luan will set up a prank. There are 3 different pranks she can use. * Banana Cream Pie - Luan will take a random pie out of her pockets. Three things can be done with her pies. She can throw it, which gives damage, drop it which makes it a slip trap, or eat it to regain health. * Pail of Water - This move is useless on flat stages. Luan will put a pail of water on the platform above her. When someone walks under the platform, the pail will fall down, causing the victim to have half speed, defence and damage for 5 seconds. * Joy Buzzer - A classic. Putting on a joy buzzer, Luan will be able to give electricity damage by using standard attacks for the next 7 seconds. These pranks are randomised. Final Smash - Comic Relief This move is similar to Nicolas Cage's Final Smash. After activating her final smash, Luan starts laughing insanely. During this state, the stage music will be overridden with "Insane in the Membrane" and Luan's stats will be ''quadrupled. '' She gains a much more powerful moveset. * Neutral - Throws a flaming cream pie at an opponent. * Side B - Uses an invisible rope to lasso an opponent and suck there health away. * Up B - Creates an oversized balloon animal and flies away. When it pops, everyone gets damaged * Down B - Summons Colonel Crackers, who lunges at an opponent. This lasts for 15 seconds before Luan calms down. "Sweet Comic Relief!" KOSFX KOSFX1: "Ha!" KOSFX2: *yelp* Star KOSFX: "Can someone answer the ringing in my head?" Screen KOSFX: "Oh." Taunts Up: "This is not a joke." Sd: "There's nothing funny about this situation..." Dn: "Don't be such a Groucho!" *squeezes her fake cigar and laughs* Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *laughing* "Get it?" Victory 2: "That was nice Mr. Coconuts, but your delivery was a little wooden." *Mr. Coconuts then glares at Luan as Luan gives a creeped out aside glance * Victory 3: Lose/Clap: *trapped in her cardboard prison* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Loud House Logo Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat Luan's Ponytail and Braces Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Palette Swaps NOTE: You can add an additional swap, or an alternate costume Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Smash Bros Lawl Starstruck Category:Funny Characters Category:Comedian Category:Female Category:Female Teenager Category:The Loud House Category:Lojo Favorite Category:People Who Enjoy Making Puns